Rhea's Patronus
by WolfOfLight14
Summary: Rhea has trouble producing a patronus.


**I do not own the Harry Potter universe, in fact- the only things I own are Yasmin, Rhea and some of the plot. Enjoy! **

The 15 year old, red headed, Slytherin stood next to her classmates with wand in hand.

"Expecto patronum." she said once more, nothing happened.

All around her were shiny silver animals, some people just had wisps of silver smoke, but even that was more than her.

"Come on Rhea, make it really happy." Harry encouraged.

She thought of her friends, Kaylee, Krystella and Yasmin, "Expecto patronum." she said slightly louder than before. the air seemed to shimmer slightly.

"Keep thinking- I m sure you ll find something." he smiled.

Just then a large dog ran past, "Fun these patronus , right Rhea?" Ron called mockingly.

"Maybe you should sit down and think about it?" Harry suggested. Rhea nodded and went to sit against the wall.

She watched from the side as her adoptive sister s silvery horse galloped around the room, Ron s terrier ran through peoples legs, Hermione s otter swam through the air, Cho s swan gracefully glided around her and Luna s hare was so cute. Rhea s eyes finally turned to her best friend, Yasmin, her large parrot was flying all around the room yelling odd things.

A large hyena and coyote came her way, Fred and George followed. "I think this one looks a little down." one said.

"Yup. What s up young one?" the other asked, sitting next to her.

"I m feeling kinda stupid cause I can t produce a patronus." she said sadly, "I just can t find the right memory."

"Well, when you do we ll know."

"Yeah, knowing you it s bound to be big and impressive." they smiled, "Anyway we ll leave you to your thoughts."

When they had left she put her head back against the wall and sighed.

_A redheaded man sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld place, in his lap sat a small baby. He was making rainbow smoke come out of the tip while she tried to catch it. As she closed her little fist around it once more she giggled, opening her hand to see what she d caught, she was shocked and disappointed to see nothing there. The feeling soon faded as her father made more rainbow smoke. _

_He picked her up and pressed his forehead to hers, "You re a daddy s girl, aren t you, my little Rhea?" he cooed. He threw her in the air and caught her, earning himself a shriek of delight. _

_Fabian was totally unaware of his sister, Molly and her young friend Lily in the doorway taking pictures. _

"_I swear one day he s going to drop her." Molly whispered. _

"_I wonder what he s going to do for her first birthday, that s only a few weeks." Lily whispered back. _

"_You have to wonder, in times like these, will he throw a party to cheer everyone up, or will he keep it quiet so he doesn t disturb anyone." _

_Fabian was now blowing raspberries on her tummy. _

"_Budge up ladies, I want food." Sirius said, walking through the doorway while alerting Fabian of their presence. _

"_Fabian, why are you going off to war? You should be there for your little girl, what if something happens? What if you die?" Molly said, walking in and sitting across from her brother, Lily wandered off to another part of the house. _

"_Molls, I ve already told you my reasoning." he said while making more smoke for Rhea. "I m doing this __for her. I don t want her growing up in this kind of world, but if I can make just one bit of difference, just make it a tiny bit better- I d do it in a heartbeat, for her." _

"_But what if-" _

"_Molly. Nothing s going to happen to me, and even if it did I doubt you d let her starve." he said in a tone that said the conversation was over. _

_A redhead that looked exactly like Fabian came into the room, "Good morning, hows my little girl?" without waiting for an answer he took Rhea and held her up. "Gorgeous, as always." Rhea s mouth opened and she vomited all over Gideons face. _

Rhea s eyes opened, she wasn t sure if the was real or not, but she was sure she could do it now. She stood, took a deep breath and in a determined voice she hissed, "Expecto patronum."

It started as a thin stream but it soon grew longer and thicker until it finally took the form of a twelve foot long king cobra.

As it slithered through the practicing students many of the girls disappeared, most of them screamed and jumped away.

Rhea s snake made it across the room to Ron s dog, who until that moment had been barking at it, her cobra reared up and exposed it s large hood. Ron s dog vanished, Rhea s snake came back to her before also disappearing.

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.


End file.
